videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Seven Video Game
Happy Seven Video Game is an action-RPG video game based on an anime series by Studio Hibari. Characters Playable Characters * Amano Sakogami: '''The protagonist of the story who had been possessed by a Magatsugami from the time when she was very young until she met the Better Fortune Research Organization who used their powers to defeat it. The Magatsugami gave her extremely bad luck, causing things to happen to her ranging from tripping and falling down staircases or stepping on and break her brand-new cell phone to having heavy objects fall on her or getting hit by a volleyball in gym class. After the Magatsugami was defeated, Amano's luck became far better but her clumsiness remained. She has a crush on Kikunosuke, but does not know the rule that the other female members of the club have: even though they all like him, they are not allowed to go out with him. After discovering the secret of the club, she asks to join and is unanimously rejected by all of the female members, but when she offers to be the manager Kikunosuke agrees while all of the others were discussing the idea. She is one of the Lucky Three and the leader. * '''Kikunosuke Kagawa: The only male club member and Amano's upperclassman who she has a crush on. He can transform into one of the Seven, but his god is not readily revealed. When Amano asks for details about the Happy Seven and he is explaining how each member represents a god, he only has the chance to tell her that his role was more complicated than the others. His eyes always appear to be closed except for when he transforms. * Kuriya Kuroda: She represents Daikoku-ten and carries a hammer as a weapon. She seems to be some sort of leader among the Happy Seven. * Tamon Kitayama: Tamon represents Bishamon-ten, and her power is Jarei-mekkyaku raiko sange. She is one of the Happy Seven that undertake a major personality change after the appearance shift, going from shy, and timid to slightly aggressive and sure of her power. * Sarasugawa Kiku: Also said as Okiku. She represents Benzai-ten. She is outgoing and cocky about her talents, but she can easily back her boasts up. She constantly calls Amano "Ribbon Girl" and puts on the outside appearance that she doesn't like her. * Mahiru Oki: Mahiru represents Ebisu and tends to carry around a fish with her. Even her weapon when she transforms is something like a fishing pole with a fish on the end. She is the only university student in the club. * Miku Munakata: She represents Hotei-sama and is a doctor. She is the eldest member of the club (she works as the school's nurse) and has the power to predict the future when she transforms and appears to have some minor premonitions when not transformed as seen in Episode 9. * Mina and Nami Kotobuki: Mina and Nami are twins and the youngest members of the club, as the only elementary students. They have a tendency to fall over and go to sleep if they expend even the smallest amount of energy, which they seem to lack, except when they transform in which case they are full of energy. Mina represents Fukurokuju and Nami represents Juroujin (twin gods of luck and fortune based on Shou, the god of the South Pole Star in Taoist astrology). Because they represent a binary god, they are almost the same person. Details about the twins' relationship are in episode 6. * Kuan Kitayama: She is one of the few club members who is not a part of the Happy Seven and is Tamon's younger sister. She is shown as being good with computers and machinery, and helps the Happy Seven by using her computer to get information on Magatsugami and using various gizmos to stun, trap, or otherwise hinder them. * Shouko Shouda: Also called Shoujou, she has dog ears and can transform into a small dog. She is one of the members who cannot transform, but acts as a sort of familiar for the others. Every time some one refers to her as a dog, she sharply denies being one, which is often disproved by one of the members issuing a command such as "shake" and her automatically complying. Enemies * Kokuanten: An Evil Goddess whose power was some how taken away, her goal is to use the "Red Star" to return herself to full strength, she also has some measure of control over the Magatsugami and "Tainted Ones." * Tomoya Kuki: He is the student council president at the school and appears henchman of sorts to Kokuanten, but is later revealed to be using her for his own end. * Magatsugami: Monsters that possess people and cause misfortune, then feeding on their unhappiness. Kokuanten and Tomoya manipulate them so that they can be used against the Happy Seven, whose job it is to defeat them. When they are killed, they turn into good luck charms. Supporting Characters * Mimi Masuko: She is Amano and Nene's childhood friend and a member of Lucky Three representing the Ears, though her memory was erased after she transformed. * Nene Tokuda: Amano and Mimi's childhood friend and a member of Lucky Three representing the Eyes, though she, like Mimi, had her memory of the incident erased. * Chazawa: Teacher who isn't married and dreams of it. But eventually gets married to one of his former students. * Kaoru Sajime: A student at the school who dressed like a boy because she was possessed by a Magatsugami. The club solved her problem after discovering that her reason for being unhappy was her parent's disapproval of her hobby, which is building models, because it isn't "feminine". After defeating the Magatsugami, her parents saw reason and allowed her to return to the plastic model club, which they had forced her to quit along with her hobby. She is the only girl in that club and the male members have a rule similar to the Better Fortune Research Organization's, which only the male members know about, which is that none of them are allowed to date her. * Tomomi Sasaki (Saki Fujita): Appeared in Chapter 10. A friend of Mimi's that had a confusing life and didn't believe in anything. Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:PS2 Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Games based on Anime/Manga Category:Anime